matutine
by ChimChim'sJacket
Summary: matutine (adj.) just before the dawn. After getting kicked out of her old school for breaking the wrist of the principal's niece. Peyton Uley had to move away from her rich lavish lifestyle into to her old hometown, La Push and live with her older half-brother Sam while simultaneously thrust unexpectedly into the world of shape shifting wolves and vampires.


**Chapter 1**

Peyton stood, bored out of her mind, in the middle of the Principal's office, staring at the clock; watching as its hand move for what felt like a long time. Principal Robins is a bald 53 year old virgin who liked to wear tight polos that only helped accentuate his ever growing pot belly. He had a temper and Peyton watched as the vein on his forehead grew more prominent as his face turned dark red. Spit flew and hands flailed around as the Principal of BrookeHills High tried to scold the teen standing in front of him. He knew and tried to understand that the one of the reasons why Peyton Uley acted out, was because of her situation at home. Having to deal with rich but neglectful foster parents and a half-brother, whom despite being loving had failed to gain custody of her.

The tall brunette frowned, eyebrows furrowing down to the bridge of her nose as she, once again, got cut off by the hulking mass of pork standing in front of her.

"I don't want to hear it" he snapped, "Miss Uley, this had been the fifth time this semester that I have called you in here, my office, that once again that it is an offence and you are prohibited from causing bodily harm and assault to those who you think offended you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing even further, she knew that the only reason Robins got angry was because the person she slapped was his niece, Ashley Robins. Eugene sighed, adjusting his glasses and wiping it with a clean white handkerchief on top of the desk. He glared at Peyton with his small watery eyes obviously not amused with the blatant show of disrespect. He knew that he should have been used to it by now, but it got personal when the girl he had been trying to help beat up his brother's daughter.

"I know that you and Ashley have had this ongoing feud for a very long time, but was it really necessary to dislocate her wrist?"

As always, all he received was the sight of dark brown eyes looking back into his own.

"Principal Robins", she started walking forwards till she stood but a foot away from his desk. "to be frank if only your niece learned to shut her trap and not say anything bad about everything in this school including me, I wouldn't have slapped her wrist. Plus, the only reason why she did that was because I told her the truth."

Clearing her throat, Peyton stood firm and continued, "The truth being that she should stop opening her legs to every guy she sees and to stop using her uncle's position to get what she wants. It's not my fault she didn't liked what she heard."

Eugene had heard enough, he knew what his niece was doing, but he had to turn a blind eye to it and wash his because nobody knew that the only reason why he was given the job and the position was because his brother, Ashley's father, owned the school, and he couldn't risk his job. He really wanted to help Peyton but he had no choice on that matter.

"I had enough of you Miss Uley! I have already informed your foster parents, that from this day on you are no longer a student of BrookeHills High You will go home and pack your bags, because your flight will be leaving tomorrow." the balding man parroted

"WHAT?" Peyton demanded, she wasn't angry, no, she was furious. "Principal Robins you have no righ-"

" I'm sorry Peyton, but your attitude is only getting worse. What are you going to do next? Break someone's neck? Your parents have contacted your brother about this matter. I suggest you go home and pack" Eugene replied suddenly feeling older than his 53 years.

"Okay you know what! Fine! I'll go!"

Swivelling to the right, Peyton marched out and slammed the door behind her. Pressing her back onto it, she breathed. In and out, shaking her head she stalked towards the end of the hall where her locker was situated. Hoping to get her things before the lunch bell rings. Punching her code, she reached in and grabbed her jacket and school materials before promptly shoving them inside her back pack. Leaning back against the lockers, her rang from the telltale sign of the first bell, not realising that she had been leaning against her lockers for five minutes.

The corridor was soon packed with students of different race, religion, and colour. Cliques grouping together almost instantly, she even saw a freshman trip over his shoelaces by the water fountain. Walking down the corridor towards the school exit, Peyton felt eyes following her from behind. Peyton knew she was attractive, many people have told her that far too many times not to be acknowledged.

She knew she was taller than most, standing at 5 feet and 9 inches, small if compared to her brother Sam who stood at 6'4. She also knew that she must have had good genes assuming that she got most of features from a mother she had never met. She knew her father, Joshua Uley was Quileute, and he had a reputation of being a bit of a man whore, he then met her Mother in restaurant and true to his title he was able to charm the pants off 22 years old Samantha Montgomery, exiled daughter of the Montgomery Empire. Glancing to the right she saw the reflection of girl with pretty features staring back at her as she passed by a window. Peyton ran her right hand through her hair, her fingers getting caught in one of the curls, she glared at a passing former schoolmate who all but stared at her bust.

Hot air greeted her upon exiting the school gates and into the parking lot, digging into her pocket she tossed her car keys into the air before simultaneously catching it with the same hand and opening her car, a black Audi. Tossing her bag to the back, she then locked her seatbelt in, slipped the keys into the ignition and drove off.

...

My apartment was bigger than most, perks of having rich foster parents. They really aren't that bad, and for really you would not believe that despite being owners of a multi-million business, I often had to act like the parent and remind the of what to do. I thought they're supposed to have secretaries tor that.

I had been living here for almost 2 years already and the only reason I didn't lose my mind was because of my landlord, Tim. I saved him from getting mugged and ever since then we became close acquaintances. Dragging my feet through the floor. I took my shoes off and tossed them in the shoe rack before collapsing on the couch. Rubbing my forehead with my palm, I reluctantly got my suitcase from the closet near the door and placed it on the floor. Opening my closet, I started transferring my clothes onto the table so that it would be easier to organise before I place them in my luggage. I then grabbed the brown boxes I bought from the store on the way home and started to empty my apartment until all that's left were the furniture and appliances. It took me almost the whole day to finish packing.

I knew the consequences of my actions even before I broke Ashley Robins's hand, but I didn't care. She got what was coming to her. Reaching into my back pocket I got my my phone and called my best friend Ace. Ace Morgan Donovan and her family owned this large shipping company called DNV Shipping. I met her through one of the social functions that my foster parents, Mary-anne and Jett Walters forced me to go to, needless to say that was the only function I enjoyed going to. We've been friends for almost 8 years now and I have never been more thankful to have met Ace.

"Hey Ace, how's Barcelona?"

"Peyton! My darling best friend Barcelona had done wonders to my skin, I don't know it must have been the air of somethin-" Her husky voice made me smile and hearing the background noice from her phone, I assume that she was on the beach somewhere eating. She and her family flew to Barcelona for her sister Gabrielle's wedding. I got invited of course, but I was already on probation and Mary-anne and Jett had me at time out.

"-Ace, I don't know how I'll tell you this without you freaking out, but here it is. I'm moving back to Forks, and it would really be a great help if you had one of your staff ship my stuff." I said in a rush

Silence

''Okay, what the hell! Hold up, bitch what are you talking about, cause you did not just say that you're moving back to that god forsaken town named after a silverware in the middle of nowhere! What happened?"

One of the good things I love about Ace was that she's a great listener, she knows the exact moment to react and comment. After telling her what happened and scheduling the time their mover's were going to pick up my stuff. I showered and prepared for bed. Turning the lamp off thats when it hit me. I forgot to scold Mary-anne and Jett! Groaning, I sat up grabbed my phone from my bed side table and called the Fosters.

I was waiting for my luggage to appear from the conveyor belt and was scanning through the glass wall. I rolled my head back and sighed when I felt my neck crack. Oooh that's nice. There weren't many people around, most of the people I saw were mostly backpackers and tourists who might have been here to visit Seattle. The flight was nice since my seat was in the business class section, I was asleep most of the way and was listening to my iPods. My eyes scanned the waiting crowd to look for my brother, and I realised much I have missed him. I even miss his girlfriend and my close friend Leah, whom I have met on several occasions back when I was still visiting La Push. I finally caught sight of my suitcases and placed it on the stroller. I was getting rather impatient so I decided to wait outside while zipping my white jacket up to my neck. People were pushing past me and greeting their families with huge smiles on their faces. I must have really gotten distracted to not notice the large hand grabbing my shoulders from behind. I flipped around into an attack position when I saw a familiar face.

"Who are you?" I joked jerking his hand away from my shoulder and stepping back.

"Pey! It's me Sam. Your brother" he replied laughing, "Now stand up you look like an idiot"

Looking down I realised I was still in attack formation, "Please you're just jealous, you ain't got my skills"

The only reply I got was a smirk

This fanfiction is currently being rewritten.


End file.
